Fort Bella
by allychick1
Summary: Oneshot. Post Eclipse. Bella is forced to participate in a snowball fight with the Cullens. Kind of. Edward, being protective of course, forces her to stay in Fort Bella...lets see how that works out. Please R&R! Merci Beaucoup!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight…or any of it's wonderful characters!**

* * *

**Fort Bella**

"Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside!" I proclaimed, and soon afterwards, a ball of snow hit my face. I gasped and shook my head slightly to make the majority of the snow fall back to the ground, where it belonged. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper gone (most likely chasing each other); Emmett spinning Rosalie around by the waist with one arm, the other pointing at me, with his booming laughter in the background; and Carlisle and Esme were building a snowman with slight amusement on their faces at the sight of me.

And Edward… wait! Where was Edward? I shot a questioning glance at Esme and Carlisle and they pointed behind me and in the far distance I could see him building some kind of snow fort.

"Edward." I growled and his head shot up to look at me. Before I knew it he was right in front of me and I almost fell backwards in dismay, but his cold arms shot out to catch me before I fell; I still had snow on parts of my face.

I sighed and started wiping the snow off of me, and he started laughing. "Were you the one who threw this?" I asked, an accusing look on my face.

"Love, I am shocked to hear that you would even _think _that. I was trying to hit Emmett, but I guess my aim isn't that good." He replied, an innocent look on his face. But those eyes of his, those perfectly sculpted eyes, betrayed him. He was trying not to laugh.

I could feel a slight pout form on my face as I said, "You're a vampire. You have _perfect_ aim." He smiled and I could feel all the annoyance inside me subside, and he pulled me into a hug. I could feel his laughter vibrating inside his chest and some of my annoyance returned.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted to see the look on your face. You're not hurt or anything right? I didn't throw very hard." He brought his face out of my hair to inspect my own face. His hands left their place at my waist, much to my chagrin, and began lightly caressing my cheekbones; each hand resting underneath my jaw, with his thumbs tracing small circles on my skin.

This was very good. I wanted him to feel slightly remorseful for what he did. (I _really_ do not like snow. The only positive thing about it is that it's cold, like Edward.) I shook my head in response to his question, with a pout on my face once again.

A small smile formed on his perfect lips, and he slowly brought his face down to mine. I swear, if it hadn't been for the sweet taste of him and his movements, I could have sworn it was like having that snow shoved on my face again, except only on my lips. I'm serious! He is honestly _that _cold. I moaned slightly against his lips and he pulled back with a chuckle.

"The snow ball fight is about to begin. I want you to stay in the fort I built for you and maybe help me out by making some extra snowballs?" He said, with a hopeful expression.

I nodded and he flashed me his signature crooked smile. I climbed on his back, with a little help from him, and we were at the fort he made before you could say "Volvo."

"Welcome to Fort Bella." I rolled my eyes at his choice for a name. "I'll give you a thumbs up whenever I need a new pile of snowballs and you can just throw them over the wall and I'll catch them. I even made you a little peek hole in the front so you can see without sticking your head out!" Edward said, and I could see he was very excited for the game to start.

I looked through the peek hole and I could see every couple making their own forts. Alice and Jasper were back, both covered in snow, and they were making theirs on the border of the forest. Emmett and Rosalie's was a good distance from theirs (almost too far away for me to see) and Carlisle and Esme's were closer to the house.

"Okay. It's going to start now, so you can begin making snow balls." He said, and kissed my forehead. He started making his way around the wall of the fort and I called to him, "Be safe!"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. I grinned and sat down (or rather fell down… my snow pants cushioned the blow) and began making snow balls. After every two that I made, I would look through the peak hole and see how everyone was doing. I realized it was basically pointless for me to be making snow balls; Edward probably just wanted me to feel like I was a big help. Joy. But I'm serious. I could barely even see who was where; snow balls were flying everywhere and the only time for the first five minutes, that I actually saw one of them, it was Emmett crashing down on Carlisle and Esme's fort. I gulped at the thought of him crashing down on _our_ fort.

After I had about 20 snowballs made, Edward suddenly appeared (only staying visible for 5 seconds) and gave me a thumbs up. I began throwing the snowballs over the wall one at a time and they would disappear out of thin air.

Ten minutes after the game had started (only Fort Bella was left standing) there were patches of grass visible on the ground because of the snowballs that were made. Finally (I was _freezing _just sitting there) the game ended, which I believe had a lot to do with the fact that my teeth had begun to chatter, when Edward just stopped (and I assume he said something) and waved to me, with a crooked smile on his face. He was back in our fort before I knew it.

He took off his jacket and placed it over me (my body was already stiff by then, but I was grateful for the extra layer) and then he pulled me to him for a good 2 seconds and then thought it was best to just get me inside where it was warm. I rolled my eyes.

Once again, I climbed on his back (with more help from him this time… I had a lot of layers on) and he began running back to his house, where everyone else was already waiting. The floor in the foyer of their home had a huge puddle in the middle from the melted snow on everyone's boots and outerwear.

I took off the unnecessary clothing that I had on, and Edward walked me over to their living room, which had the fire going. I waited for my toes to unthaw and my cheeks to lose the redness that the cold brought. My hands on the other hand (no pun intended) remained red and freezing. I sighed and tried to sit on them, which only resulted in strange looks being sent in my direction, so I, blushing of course, brought them back up and tried to breathe on them for a bit. Edward had me bundled in a thick blanket at his side, and after a while he told me to just sit on them, but I shook my head quickly, a blush slowly creeping on to my face at the thought of everyone's strange glances.

We decided that the best thing to do to get warm was to drink hot chocolate, so we did. Or rather… _I _did.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a little oneshot that I decided to write… and I hope that you liked it. I was basically trying to pass some time as I waited for my older brother to pick me up, and so it isn't my best work (obviously) and there may be a few grammatical errors…!!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!!**

**-Ally**


End file.
